


Визитка fandom The Magnus Archives

by bosetsu, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020), leoriel



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Content, Fake Trailer, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Video, Визитка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosetsu/pseuds/bosetsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Визитка фандома The Magnus Archives || Short overview of The Magnus Archives for Fandom Kombat challenge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка fandom The Magnus Archives

**Author's Note:**

> [Video source ](https://www.pexels.com/video/tape-playing-855412/)

  


**Заявление Аннабель Кейн касательно ее столкновений с и наблюдений за Институтом Магнуса в г. Лондон.**

_Записано командой The Magnus Archives 2020 специально для Фандомной битвы._  
12 июля 2020 года. 

ФБ — странная вещь, не правда ли, Джон? Можно я буду называть вас Джоном?  
  
Так вот, Джон, свобода воли и вы **Б** ора в фандоме — лишь иллюзия.  
  
Каждый год вы говорит **Е** себе, что это последний раз, когда ваше ОТП разбивает вам сердце, когда вы заводите фандом, тег, пейрин **Г** на АО3 или когда вы падаете в популярный фандом и все равно шипперите. Сначала разжигаете шипперские войны, пишете не ту раскладку, а потом миритесь с юзером, с которым вы поругались пять фандомов назад, все лишь бы заполнить эту сосущую пустоту вместо контента, лишь бы не шипперить в одиночестве.  
  
Если присмотреться, то у анонимов в интернете давно ваш голос и лицо, а ваши арты без кредитов унесли вконтакте. Есть л **И** у вас арты? Есть ли у нас арты? Кто знает… Сольетесь ли вы на миди низкого рейтинга или доживете до макси? Придут ли таинственные чужаки без лиц, чтобы повысить рейтинг? Сложится ли соседская курица, расчлененная на потолке для челленджа, в слово выкладка? Достаточно ли кинковы кинки и SCP ваш спецквес **Т**?  
  
Каждый раз вы говорите себе, Джон, что больше никогда не пойдете на ФБ, но паутина социальных связей затягивает вас, и вот вы, будто Элайас, насильно добавляете всех своих друзей в комчат, пишете драббл, стараясь убедить себя, что нет, он не станет макси, а отсутствие фидб **Е** ка вас не убьет. Иногда вам кажется, что вы почти победили этот страх — снова пойти на ФБ, писать и рисовать ночами, делать визитку в последний день до тех пор, пока она не начнет глядеть на вас. Но где вы сейчас? Читаете визитку хоррор-подкаста, где уже 175 эпизодов…  
  
Ведь самое романтичное, что вы можете предложить партнеру, — вырезать глаза, лечь за ним в гроб или сжечь кого-нибудь заживо. 

  


(можно включить английские и русские субтитры)

[Официальный сайт Rusty Quill](http://rustyquill.com/) (англ)  
[Неофициальные транскрипты](https://snarp.github.io/magnus_archives_transcripts/) (англ)  
[The Magnus Archives вики](https://the-magnus-archives.fandom.com/wiki/The_Magnus_Archives_Wikia) (англ)  
[Твиттер команды](https://twitter.com/onlygoodcows) (рус)  
[Тред рекомендаций самых криповых эпизодов](https://twitter.com/onlygoodcows/status/1265745225705717761) (рус)  
[Перевод на русский (1)](https://vk.com/the.magnus.archives) (вк)  
[Место, где все боятся оставлять заявки](https://curiouscat.me/onlygoodcows)  



End file.
